Not so perfect Plans
by Turquoise Quill
Summary: Not-so-perfect Plans: Scorpius has everything planned out for his perfect anniversary with Albus. But, as with anything involving his boyfriend, it doesn't always go exactly as planned... Rated M to be safe!


_I believe the rating is a bit high, but I didn't want to take any risks. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Scorpius stretched and rolled over, feeling the familiar warmth of the body beside him. He smiled. Today marked the 4th year that he and Albus were in a relationship. He wasn't really one for liking overly romantic gestures, but he wanted to make today special for Al's sake. He had everything planned, from how he was going to wake Al up, to their trip to Hogsmeade in the afternoon. He even planned a special stop in London, where he had put together an exuberant proposal he was hoping Al would love (and say yes to!). Just looking at his boyfriend's tan skin wrapped in his dark sheets made his heart beat faster; he leaned in and kissed Albus' cheek lightly. Albus stirred and snuggled closer to him, pushing his bum out, trying to spoon. Scorpius obliged and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him into his chest.

He kissed his neck "Al, d'you want to wake up soon?"

"Mmm, not really" Albus mumbled, pulling the covers in closer.

Scorpius smiled and nibbled on Albus' earlobe.

"Scor, is right now really the time?" Albus asked, though he didn't sound annoyed.

"You tell me" Scorpius grinned and moved his arm so that his hand was ghosting over Albus' crotch. He felt Albus stir again.

"You're really too much" Albus muttered, still half-asleep.

Scorpius kissed the back of his neck and let his hand finally make contact with the bulge that was sitting under his boyfriend's boxers. Albus squirmed and turned so that he was now on his back, turning his head so he could see Scorpius. Scorpius took advantage of Albus' position, now firmly rubbing the swelling prick over the thin fabric of his boyfriend's pants.

"I love when you wake me up" Albus had gotten hard and knew he didn't stand a chance at hiding it from Scorpius.

"I know you do" Scorpius replied, kissing Albus lightly on the lips while continuing his ministrations. "You know what day it is?"

This caused Albus to smile widely at his boyfriend. "Of course I do you git, I thought if anyone, _you_ would have forgotten."

Scorpius stopped his hand, letting go of Albus, feigning hurt "Albus Potter! I would never dream of doing such a thing!"

"Mainly because you know I would hex your bullocks off" Albus laughed, now turning completely so their noses and knees were touching.

Scorpius conceded a small smile and pulled Albus into a deep kiss. "Happy Anniversary Al, you may be a prick, but I love you"

Albus grinned at his boyfriend "I love ymmfh..." his mouth had been smashed into Scorpius' and Albus sighed into the kiss. He pushed Scorpius away just long enough to mutter a silent breath-freshening charm (one that got him through exam time at Hogwarts), and allowed him access to his mouth.

Albus allowed his mind to slip into a reverie; a year ago they bought an apartment together, two years ago they had started sleeping with each other, three years ago they were just starting to explore each other, and four years ago they had finally let themselves come out to each other and go out together (a year after graduating from Hogwarts). It was a start of a very loving relationship, though neither of them would have admitted it at the time. The exchange of the word 'love' was still infrequent but that just made the few times it appeared extra special. Like today.

Scorpius had been thinking similar thoughts, but that was the night before, when he was putting the finishing touches on his anniversary plans. Right now, his main focus was putting them in action. He slowly climbed over Albus so that he was lying on top of him, supported by his elbows, making out like he had been waiting for ages; full of passion, and with no reservation. He wiggled a little and Albus spread his legs so Scorpius could be more comfortable. As he lowered himself onto his boyfriend, Albus' still hard prick reminded him of the job he had to do.

He started to move his kisses south, licking across Al's collar bone, eliciting a contented sigh from his boyfriend, who promptly laced his fingers through Scorpius' white-blond hair.

"I love you Scorpius Malfoy"

Scorpius grinned but continued his work, peppering kisses all over Albus' abdomen, stopping only to tease a pert nipple on his way down. Albus was now a whimpering mess in his arms and that was just how he liked it. He looked up, catching a glimpse to his boyfriend's green orbs behind almost entirely hooded eyes. They held each other's' gazes for a moment, but Albus broke the silence.

"Scor?"

"Mhm?"

"Scorpiuswillyoumarryme?"

Albus immediately regretted saying anything; he had not intended the words to come out as fast or as loud as they did. He felt dreadfully exposed. And dreadfully stupid. He hadn't meant for the proposal to just get flung at Scorpius in the throes of passion (well, they weren't quite there yet, but he knew it was coming). He sat up abruptly and watched Scorpius, waiting for him to do something.

Scorpius stopped everything, he felt like a cold bucket of water had just been thrown over his head. He sat back on his heels, shocked at the proposal. He may not have been one for romantic gestures, but he had not expected Albus to propose to him while they were in the midst of foreplay! He wanted something a little better than that, he wanted a ring and he wanted to be a decision Albus had thought about for a while, not just something he said when he knew he was going to get his prick sucked. He wanted to say yes of course, he had been thinking about asking Albus himself. He even bought the ring; he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity, which he had hoped would come about today. But now… He knew he had to react, Albus sitting there, in his boxers, all worried and looking cute as hell.

"Albus…I don't want to say anything until I know why you asked me" Scorpius tried hard to school his features into a placid expression.

"I…I'm sorry Scor, that wasn't how it was supposed to be…" Albus whispered, his prick was deflating, but he wasn't even thinking about that. He just needed Scorpius to know that it wasn't a mistake and it wasn't a rash decision.

"Well, what was it then? Were you serious?" Scorpius tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

Albus took a deep breath and attempted to make eye contact with the silver pools that were Scorpius' eyes. "Everything has just been perfect. Since we left Hogwarts, and since we moved in together – everything has been…perfect. Coming out to my parents wasn't as bad as I thought, and then when we were accepted as a couple by both of our families, I was the happiest wizard in the world. _You_ have made me the happiest wizard in the world. I know that I hardly see you, with us both at work, but I love flooing home, knowing you'll be there, getting the pots to cooperate so that you can make us dinner. And I love seeing your face every morning when I wake up. And I want this to last. I want you so badly, Scorpius. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I want you too Albus, I want us to last too. I want to be together. I…I felt so lucky when I found out that my best mate actually _liked_ me. My life felt complete…" Scorpius whispered.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming" Albus said miserably.

"It's just that you proposed when we were about to have sex. I know I'm not one for romance Albus, but I thought _maybe_ I could make an exception for the proposal!"

"Wait, you've thought about a proposal?"

"Al, I've been thinking about asking you for so long."

"I don't even know what to say" Albus said, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I...well, I was going to ask you today. I had the whole thing planned out. I bought your ring ages ago." Scorpius sighed and moved to sit beside Albus.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, that wasn't really how it was supposed to happen, I just got carried away. I had it all planned out too, yeah? I have your ring and everything."

Scorpius then knew that he was a decision Albus had thought of for a while. He smiled and relief flushed through Albus' face.

"This will make for a good story you know?" Scorpius teased, putting his arm around Albus, pulling him in so he could kiss his forehead.

"Prat! You can't tell anyone!"

"I could tell your family at dinner tomorrow night; 'Oh you know, Albus and I were about to have sex, and he just couldn't contain himself and proposed to me!' James wouldn't let you live it down!" Scorpius was grinning mischievously.

"Shut up! I really did have it all planned out! Can we pretend like this never happened and just do whatever we would have done had I not said anything?"

"In that case, I believe I was in between your legs?" Scorpius winked at Albus, moving so fast Albus hadn't had time to think before he was on his back, with Scorpius pulling off his boxers. He grinned. This was going to be one unforgettable anniversary.


End file.
